Rosalie's Protector
by Falling Angel 14
Summary: It was almost like I was human again he made me seem so normal.I opened up to him all the time sometimes without meaning to. Rosalie's story on how she meets Emmett and falls in what seems a hopless love. new chapter added!
1. preface

**Rosalie's protector**

**Preface**

**I couldn't believed what I had done, at the time it seemed a perfectly sensible idea. He looked so much like Vera's little Henry with the dimples……. My only reason couldn't fix what I had done, I put someone into the same hell I was living and now nether of us could leave.**


	2. My Purpose

**Chapter 1**

**As I looked in the mirror making sure I was perfect just like I always was, I noticed my pupils were turning dark black and then I felt the thirst that told me today was a hunting day. **

**Quickly dressing into a cute sundress that showed my figure I ran down the stairs and giving Esme a quick peck on the check farewell I ran into the forest to begin the hunt.**

**As the ****breeze blew into my face I smelled it, there was a huge grizzly that seemed irritated heading towards a open field about a mile away. **

**Completely controlled by my ravishing hunger ****I ****bolted to the open field **

**only to my sudden surprise to hear a yelp of pain that seemed to come from the bear. **

**As I entered I saw a mouth drooling scene, the bear was tearing apart a ****man probably about my age when I was changed. **

**As I reared forward deciding to take both of them, I might as well put the man out of his misery I saw his face! **

**It was not just the ****unusual beauty closely compared to my perfection but his strong resemblance to Vera's son. **

**His look of innocence combined with his rugged features completely took my breath away. **

**My thirst still faintly irked me but the strong tie to my almost perfect past pushed me on to make the greediest decision that I would have Carlisle change him. **

**The run home was ****almost the death of this dimpled man but my thoughts soon dwindled from my deadly thirst to my life before Royce ended it.**

**As I neared home the life that should have ended the night ****Royce ruined me...**

**now seemed to have a great purpose .**


	3. Emmett

**A/N: Hope u like itso far I added in Alice even though she shouldn't be with the Cullens yet, I felt Rosalie needed someone besides Edward for support and encouragemnet and who better to give this support then Alice. So sorry if its not propery written but Alice helped make this story. (;**

**Emmett**

My pace quickened as I saw home and even more so when I heard the dimpled man's moan, he wouldn't last much longer.

As I made my way to Carlisle's office I ran into Edward as I braced myself for the accusations, the yelling that I was such a hypocrite for putting someone else's life into this hell, or why was I being so selfish he said four simple words that showed no emotion in his voice at all

"His name is Emmett".

I looked up at his face ,beyond surprise for not being scolded, and saw a sad look of understanding. I flinched and walked to Carlisle's operation table, even though Edward meant to help his face just made me feel all the more soulless and greedy for I knew I wasn't going to let _"Emmett"_ die... not completly...

Carlisle walked in and gave me a quizzical look when he saw Emmett on the table,

"You want met change him??"

All I could do was nod and try not to look him directly in the face because I couldn't face the disappointment I knew would be there. He then turned towards Emmett

" I'll change him of course but Rose are you sure..

"Just do it… please"

was all I could squeeze out as I felt my body stiffenand waited for theregret to fill my body.

I couldn't even stay long enough to hear Emmett's new cry of pain as soon as Carlisle's fangs left his neck and I was sure that he had done what I didn't have the self control to do myself I bolted from the room and cowered in the corner of mine finally feeling the full the extent of what I had done.

I mean what was I thinking of course he looked like Vera's Henry but that didn't mean he was like him in personality he was human at lest he used to be .

He had emotions to, sadness, denial, anger, REVENGE...

Oh he would be so mad when he woke up the thoughts put me into complete shut down I couldn't stop the violent shaking that reminded me of how I had died because of Royce.

The repeat was sure to happen I was no stronger then Emmett now that he would soon be a newborn, he wouldn't spare me I was the demon that shoved him into this horrible life.

This is what completely consoled me for about one and a half of the days of Emmett's change .

After the shock and fear started to drain I realized how I was once again being selfish, as a cry of pain echoed though the house I felt the guilt, how could I not realize how selfish I was all the time.

Emmett was suffering because of me I had to go see how he was, but I didn't know if I had the courage to….

At that thought I heard a knock at my door.

"Rose can I come in??" it was Edward

I couldn't say anything, the numb state that had tooken over my body left me speechless.

Apparently he took my silence as a yes because before I knew it he was a few feet away.

"Rose he won't be mad Alice told me so you need to quit taking it out on yourself" his voice was almost a whisper.

Of all the times he read my mind I hated he could read it now most of all.

"I can't help it your mind is really loud" he said this stifling a laugh.

I couldn't help putting forth a small smile he was so annoying sometimes.

"He won't be mad at me at all… how could he not be mad I shouldn't have changed him now he's stuck here" the words almost made me sob.

"No he's a good person all he's thinking about right now is… you actually"….

"He must have saw your face when you saved him cause he's looking forward to seeing his guardian angel."

He was almost laughing as he explained "He thinks you're the most beautiful being he's ever seen"

And then the next words most have been to much for him because they came out between laughs " I'm not sure if he thinks you really exist".

All of this information really confused me, how…..could…..he….

"Just go see him you'll be surprised at what you find"

And when I looked up he was gone.

Edward could be such a pest but…amazingly I was glad he had come to see me he at lest broke me out of my shock.

I was going to go see Emmett, I had to now I had to go see if he really thought I was his angel this thought must have put the biggest smirk on my face I could feel my lips stretching into one of my prettiest smiles.

I must have been in a good mood, Esme looked relieved when I walked down the stairs the smirk still glued to my face.

Alice even gave me a small smile as I walked past here toward where Emmett lay. He looked so peaceful at first I wasn't sure if he was alive.

Maybe I shouldn't have come how could Edward be right of course he would be mad.

I almost bolted back to the safe haven of my room until I heard him wince from pain I quickly rushed over to where he lay and looked into his eyes.

He said four words that would have sent my heart flying if I had one.

" Wow you are real"


	4. Avoiding the Unavoidable

**Avoiding the unavoidable**

The first words out of my mouth were "I'm sorry".

"Sorry…. for….what??" he tried to say between winces.

I couldn't help it I had to leave I couldn't watch him suffer.

I drifted out of the room away from his confusion and hurt voice " wait……don't go"

I was pathetic but at lest I knew he was still alive and by tomorrow afternoon he would be up and walking around. I'd have to avoid him he probably wouldn't come looking for me, why would he want to see me??

He'll realize to quickly that I'm no angel, I'm a monster…

The next day was so nerve wracking Alice had to ask me five times if I'd go shopping with her before I actually acknowledged what she was asking me. When I finally realized she was talking to me, I almost screamed no until a great idea popped into my head shopping was my escape from him at lest for today.

Alice could spend hours dressing anyone up like a doll.

"Sure I'd love to go shopping"

At first she gave me a weary look but shopping is to much of an excitement for her so two seconds later she was bouncing up and down telling me how we were going to have so much fun.

* * *

Shopping was a bore I couldn't concentrate on anything that would have looked great on me, my mind kept drifting back to Emmett. Alice soon got the drift though and asked me if I wanted to leave.

So in a quick glitch of fear I plastered on a fake smile and tried my hardest to pay attention to what I was trying on.

Amazingly for periods of about five minutes I'd get into it.

I was no Alice at shopping but I did love buying myself cute outfits. It only lasted a short period, I'd be loving an outfit and running to show Alice when I'd remember why I was here in the first place.

Then I'd just stand there stunned until Alice found me and told me she was tired of shopping and that we practically looked through the whole mall, so we better be heading home. I knew she was just saying this for my sake but I was tired of pretending to have a good time.

I just had to hope I wouldn't run in to him at home.

The ride home was tense even Alice must have been concerned because she keep trying to comfort me.

"You really shouldn't worry yourself he really likes you a lot and he hasn't even officially meet you yet" she said this really quietly like she was trying not to scare me.

"Why do you two keep saying that" I pretty much screamed at her.

She gave me a look of pure sorrow.

I quickly apologized " I'm sorry Alice, it's just how can he be so forgiving " my sentence fluttered to a quiet whisper as the pain of thinking of him took over.

" You'll face him soon enough you know he's pretty bent out on finding you and well ….thanking you" she spoke so fast,

if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have understood what she said all came out as Youllfacehimsoonenoughyou knowhesprettybentoutonfindingyouandwell ….thanking you"

Confusion must have shown plain on my face because in a gentle voice she said "he doesn't blame you for anything Rose, I don't know why Edward and I have to keep telling you this,…. it doesn't matter anyways he'll tell you himself soon enough".

This sent me into a frenzy as we pulled into our driveway "what do you mean by soon enough Alice!! Did you see my future?? With him!!"

All she gave me for an answer was a small smile of guilt and a quick " I better get these bags inside".

Before I could grab her, I heard a small tap on my window that made my blood stop cold, I slowly turned towards my window to see Emmett smiling at me.

I couldn't speak I just gawked at him while he asked " Hey need some help with your bags??".

All I could do was nod and squeeze out a squeaky "thanks that would be great".

I didn't get it he was a perfect gentlemen he wouldn't let me carry one thing.

He quickly assured me when I asked that he owed me one.

This made me even more confused so confused that I spoke calmly

" Owe you one?? How could you owe me anything."

This confused him it showed clearly on his face as he replied "you saved my life ….thank you by the way... for saving my life".

This was to much we were by my door now so I grabbed my bags and quickly before shutting the door on his astonished face replied "well thanks again"

I sat on my bed with a sigh of relief, he was to much to handle, not only did he not hate me he seemed nervous when he did talk to me.

What game was he playing??

The creak at the door interrupted my thoughts as Emmett's voice drifted into the room.

"Rose can we talk?"

**A/N: hope you like it so far if you do please review, I need to know how i'm doing suggestions would be great!! (: p.s. Hope you guys like the cliffies I love making readers excited to **

**read the next chapter!! I'll have the next chapter posted by Saturday night or Sunday morning I need more ideas for the next chapter.**


	5. Good Friends

**Good Friends**

My first thought was if I could reach my window and make a run for it before he even came in the room, then hopefully he would give up and never ever come looking for or talk to me again…

then reality slowly settled in and I decided he deserved at lest a chance to ask me why I had done this horrible thing to him, without having to worry about the politeness of saying _I had saved his life_.

I sighed with defeat and hesitation and slowly whispered "Sure".

He bounded into my room with a strange grace that was not fenamine at all. I could barely breath he took up _the whole room_ with his rugged form.

" I've been waiting to talk to you all day, how many malls did you and Alice go to anyway??" He gazed at me and said this all with a nervous smile.

Before I could realize what I was doing I replied with a smile "Your lucky we shopped in town, we spent two weeks shopping in Paris" It must have been the nervousness he illuminated but my calm reply, almost made me laugh.

How did he do that??

I barely knew him and he was bringing out someone I had hidden for century's, when my life was still worth living.

His reply surprised me once again " I'm glad it wasn't Paris, the waiting would have driven me crazy".

"Oh"….."Why would you want to see.. me??" The quizzical look I gave him seemed to make him more nervous since instead of answering my question

He asked "Why me??" "Why did you save me"

The fear rushed back and took my breath away, he was angry…. I was so stupid… of course he would be-

"I just wanted to know how I got so lucky, first you save my life and now I get to see…. you… everyday" his smile would have made me blush.

the astonishment on my face could have been seen a mile away.

Being near him was so confusing it had to be wrong but then why was I showing him small flashes of the girl who had once thought she would live a full happy life with her husband and have beautiful ki-

This was wrong for sure, panic slowly started to fill my body

" Are you ok, Rose?" I looked up; I had completely forgotten he was there.

I responded in a shaky voice "Yes I'm ok it's just…. cold" my lie was clearly heard in my voice but I was to stunned to care. His eyebrow raised into a questioning look but too much of a gentlemen to call my lie he pulled my bedroom blanket over my shoulders.

As his finger's grazed my shoulder the simple touch, that sent electricity to every tip of my body… I jumped off the bed and slowly started to step away from him.

"Rose? Rose it's ok"

My face most have looked exactly like I felt because he slowly started to head towards the door.

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the apologizing even though he had no idea that simply setting a blanket on my shoulders would spark my terrified reaction but next thing I know I'm putting my hand on his broad shoulder trying to think up some excuse for why I had leaped off my bed.

When he turned around and I saw his face..

he looked relived that I was _ok._

I broke down and started sobbing he quickly set my head on his lap and collapsed on the floor.

"It's ok don't be afraid, nothing will hurt you… I promise"

I looked up at him through tear stained eyes and searched deep in his eyes for the look of confusion, he had to think I was crazy

My gasp at what did lie there the look of concern and something… else… sent me into more dry sobs, which made him assure me for several minutes that he wouldn't let anything hurt me.

It took me awhile to calm down but when I did I sat up and gazed into his warm protective eyes, still stunned by his reactions to everything.

It was almost like he was falling in lov-

No no not _that_.

I would never be able to handle that but maybe just maybe we would be friends.

Yes… we would be friends, great friends

I could see myself confiding in him he seemed so… trustworthy

you couldn't help but feel he would never let anything touch you when he gazed back at me with that … that look in his eyes.

Emmett and Rosalie it had a unique ring to it.

Emmett would make a good friend, that's what I needed most was a friend like…Emmett.

I stood up with shaky legs and with a small smile as he made sure I didn't fall forward, I told him I was fine and that it must have been all the walking that I had tired my self out, after LOTS of convincing that I just needed to rest he told me to take it easy and that he'd check up on me later.

I didn't know if I could take more of the unexpected surprises that he seemed to bring out of me all the time and with a quick assurance that I would be fine and busy later putting my tons of colthes away he finally left with of all things a worried look on his face instead of a smirk and a mumble of "wow that girl's screws are a little loose"

After his foot steps got fainter and fainter until I knew he couldn't hear me. I sat on my bed still slightly confused, Emmett was very outgoing, which was something I _used_ to be.

Hanging around with him was a tornado of scary emotions but maybe he'd bring_ me_ back.

That sudden hope filled me up, today had been weird… but it felt right acting like I used to because I wanted to not because I was forcing myself….

Maybe getting to know Emmett more would bring the Rose everyone had loved back to this... new life.

**A/N: Sooo I hope u like it so far I might have another chapter by tonight but don't count on it, if not tonight Saturday afternoon. Ideas would be awsome!! (;**


	6. In to Deep

**In to Deep**

The days passed by quickly sometimes I had bad days but they slowly grew smaller and smaller in number as Emmett persistently found ways to make me laugh.

It felt safe to be with him, the hole where my heart was supposed to be seemed almost full at times….

I found laughter in sometimes the silliest of things.

Emmett saw everything in a whole new perspective, and he was more then willing to share it with me…..

Bad days still loomed over me I felt it when I'd catch him staring at me when, he thought I wasn't looking.

My mind would shutdown.

Trying not to think about what I'd been seeing lately in his actions, words, and those eyes, that seemed to never end when I dared to return his gaze.

Everything would go black, all I could feel in a far corner of conciseness was my body's violent shaking.

The bliss of this place only lasted for what seemed a few seconds and then I'd open my eyes to Emmett gently shaking my shoulders.

I always drowned in his eyes, they looked so curious, so willing to help even though he couldn't do anything. He was too nice to ask me what was wrong and why it continuously happened.

* * *

I pulled back the curtains to another snowy day; the sun seemed almost blinding as it reflected off the sparkling surface.

Snow… so cold, and dangerous it was the one season we seemed to match… we could probably pass for ice.

I figured I spend my day like I always did during winter, inside and away from the bitter reminder that I couldn't feel the freezing cold or worry about frostbite.

This was what I was doing, moping on my bed when Emmett came in

" Hey Rose I have a great idea for-

"Rose are you ok??"

"I'm fine I just hate snow, I don't feel like doing anything today"

He was almost as annoying as Edward sometimes since next thing I knew he was sitting next to me and with a small smile "You don't have to be…… human to enjoy snow"

I winced it hurt that he always knew what I was thinking and he didn't even know the whole story..

" I don't want to ok…."

I was amazed he was actually leaving without a fight, there had to be a catch…

"Emmett get it over with what's the catch??"

He turned around with a huge smile, and though it seemed impossible as soon as he saw my glare aimed at him, his smile got even bigger.

He tried not to chuckle as he responded " I just don't get it…. that's all"

" Don't get….. what??" I slowly stood up with a quizzical look.

Then he took a small step forward and emphasized each teasing word. "That you of all people would be afraid of snow"

Rage shot me forward I was up in his face in less then two seconds "I'm not afraid of Snow!! I stammered into his amused face.

All he did was look into my eyes almost like he was going to kis-

"Ok ok then prove it lets go" he whispered each word, as soon as he turned his back on my face a shiver ran down the base of my spine.

It had to be my imagination, I took a shaky step forward and then before my confidence could leave me, I darted down the stairs into the kitchen to find a beautiful winter coat set out on the table.

I turned around and caught a slight blur of black hair as Alice ran from the room. Without looking I knew she had a smile of triumph on her face.

I slowly put on the black coat, admiring it as I felt the silky material snug on my skin.

I hesitantly looked toward the back door, it was only a few seconds run to my room..

" Rose, going out to enjoy the snow??" I turned around to face Edward, his amused grin gave me the rest of the strength to go face the snow and worse Emmett.

"Yes I don't suppose you'll be joining us??"

I knew his answer before I asked the question, but hey miracles could happen…

" No I've got some business to attend to, it'll be _a miracle _if I get there on time"

I glared at him and he turned so I couldn't see him laugh.

Hoping the door would be iced shut a horrible excuse but none the less one, I shoved on the handle my hopes buried as I looked out, and saw the snowflakes that slowly fell to the ground. Where was Emmett anyway??

I looked to the right to see Emmett shoving a huge ball of snow my way.

"Ok Rose you make the head and I'll get the middle."

" Make a head…. what??" .

" The snowman's head… please tell me you have made a snowman before"

I looked at him and smiled with confidence

" A snowman of course go ahead and get started, I'll make the…. the head".

This wiped off his amused grin and left him raising his eyebrows, quickly shaking his head he said "Ok I'll be back in a second…"

It almost made me burst with laughter as I watched him slowly turn and walk away probably wondering why I had lied to him.

As soon as he was out of sight I straddled the side of the house's gutters and squirmed my way to the top.

I set my self over the huge ball of snow Emmett had left behind, and after hearing Emmett's distance calling " Rose??", I shoved together my own lumpy version of a snowball.

I probably would have seen him round the corner of the house

but I was to busy remembering the past when all the boys would gain together and have hours of fun tossing slosh at each other, what then seemed absurd now seemed so exciting.

My flashback was soon interrupted by a small crunch that I assumed was coming a few feet away from our snowman site.

I peered over the edge of the roof expecting Emmett to come rolling a medium sized snowball when I heard a crunch that sent shivers through my body.

I turned and almost rammed my face into Emmett's

" Having fun??"

Maybe if he hadn't been so close..

My body immediately reacted by shoving itself far away which sent me plummeting to the snowy floor.

I could have landed on my feet but all I could think about was how close he was, he smelled of pine and nature, it sent butterflies down my stomach.

Powder flew everywhere and as soon as I tried to prop myself up, Emmett was leaning over me.

" Rose are you ok, I'm so sorry I had no idea… you just…. I'm sorry"

All I could do was drown in his gaze as he got even closer and then his lips touched mine.

For a split second fire spread from my lips to the very tips of my toes.

Then all I could see was Royce everywhere…. snickering as he ruined me… I could taste the alcohol he had just consumed.

Untended tears threatened to stream down my face as I held completely still, shock riveting my body.

"Rose I'm so sorry you where just…. so close…I'm sorry, Rose??"

My eyes opened to a blurry man who loomed so close to my face…

A shrill shriek escaped my mouth and the man jumped back a few feet, as soon as I was free I was running, anywhere as long as it was far away.

I could feel my brain threaten to shut down as Emmett called my name, his voice quickly faded as I closed my eyes and drowned into the darkness.

Words slowly flowed through my brain

_Royce_….._Emmett….so close…the fire……best friend…loves me…_

The words where to painful I sank deeper into unconsciousness where words meant nothing….

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter,it took me awhile to write at first I couldn't figure out what to do with Emmett & Rosalie after two days I had a page and ahalf. I got on tonight and the words seemed to flow onto the screen. If I get 6 reviews I'll put on another chapter till then (;**


	7. AN

**A/N: Sorry if I seem so pushy about reviews. ): Reviews tell me if my story is good or not, I enjoy writing but its harder to write if I don't know if any ones enjoying the story. I'll try to have more chapters up more frequently, it will go lots lots faster with encourgement. _(not trying to be pushy just ... suggesting...)_ More to come soon (;**

**Thank you by the way 2 those who did review it really helped!!**

Iluvfictionalboyz  
HelloSexy  
thepoisonpages  
Mimi-Love-4ever  
garnettotopaz  
Kella-Cullen


	8. Denying Fate

**Denying Fate**

_Darkness surrounded……………everything……………it threatened to swallow my consciousness. even deeper……………it felt safe almost…..nothing could hurt me here for awhile I just drifted in the darkness ………..then light slowly formed faraway…as it got closer color slowly dripped into the image of a man ….. He was very handsome with skin snow white, but what most attracted my attention was his eyes if I looked to long pain didn't seem so far away anymore….. stranger yet I couldn't tear my eyes away for long I found myself thinking of pine and snow. The thoughts comforted me until memories tore through blasting blinding light every where-_

I opened my eyes to white

When I finally realized where I was my whole body shook with violent tremors.

_Emmett, the fall off the roof and th-the kiss_, just thinking about it seemed to warm my frozen body.

The tremors slowed to a shivering when I remembered it, his lips had barely touched mine and then my whole being felt like it was on fire it was one of the most frightening moments in my life, yet I couldn't help imagining doing it again, and then drowning in his extraordinary eyes forev-

Flashes of Royce jeered at my impossible fantasy, my insides churned with complete and utter disgust.

All Emmett's love could bring was horror and injury to my already mangled heart.

These thoughts made my dry sobs quicken to increase my hysteria. Emmett, my best friend, he made me feel so whole and new, so close to what it was like to be human it was scary.

How could I give up the one person that fixed me…. Only the answer was so simple. He also the one person that could destroy me.

I had set myself up for failure.

All the silly thoughts that Emmett and I could be friends. It was a no win cause, Emmett would expect intimacy and all I could give him where words.

Yes I finally came to acceptt that I loved him but it didn't matter love wasn't enough it would end the same way it had ended with Royce…

When love was no longer enough Emmett would expect more…..

Things that I could never give him I was to scared, and broken.

Life had taken any hope of romance with another man away it wasn't going to give it back.

Realization dawned on me like a wave that quickly knocked the wind out of me and let me gasping for air.

I would have to go back to avoiding him... no even worse……… I'd have to go through my life and if I did encounter him from time to time, treat him like he was a complete stranger, someone I had to live with because i had to, not wanted to.

It hurt to think the words, I had fallen in love with a man that I couldn't be with under any circumstances.

Pain slowly urged me to stand up I slowly looked toward the direction of the house, I had gotten farther then I was aware.

Even in my sealed state I was smart enough to hide from Emmett, My imprint in the snow was five feet deep into a snow bank.

Relief washed over me at lest I wouldn't have to face him at the moment.

The walk home was a silent and slow one, I dragged my feet in the snow dreading the meeting with who I was sure to encounter as I trudged to the house.

I was probably a mile away when a slight breeze and a blur set Emmett two feet away.

My eyes slowly trailed on his chest until I my gaze made its way to his mouth and then the worry in his eyes. I held back a shutter and a gasp as he took a small step forward , all humor gone from his face he look so serious, probably wondering why I was so afraid of a kiss...

"Rose, are you ok……what happened I-I'm……I'm so sorry" it seemed to take him hours to get out the words that froze my bones.

Why was he always sorry when he should be mad…

The genuine regret shone in his eyes but he was regretting kissing me for the wrong reason.

He felt bad because he had harmed me not because I was a whimp who couldn't take a kiss.

"I'm fine…I-I'm just going to warm up in my room for awhile" I slide the sentence out quickly as I tried to quit stammering.

I walked to my right and held in a sigh as I stepped away from him, the guilt I was trying to conceal threatened to burst through.

"Rose are you sure…your ok?"

I tore my shoulder from under his hand and turned to yell " Emmett I'm fine" when I saw the moisture in his eyes that couldn't form tears-

" Please Emmett I just…. Let me go…. please" my voice cracked on each word,

All Icould see was the hurt in his eyes that I had caused.

I turned and ran away from the face that surly held more unbearable pain that I couldn't bring myself to carry.

I broke down in my room and let dry sobs shake my body only after a few minutes did I realize I was hurting him again, surly he was listening to my cry's that rang out throughout the house. This sent forth more sobs that wouldn't seem to end.

That night was only the beginning of the wound that still ached inside me, I couldn't believe it… I opened up a scar that I thought I had buried.

Tomorrow would slash at my insides .

Pretending to be ok was something I had tried to rid myself of after Emmett….

Fate wouldn't cut me break, love had found me and broken me once again……Emmett and I seemed so wonderful and the reality was we couldn't ever happen…..

Pain flowed through what was left of me……. And this time I knew the wound would never heal.

**A/N: Hoped you like it, Rose's pain is so unbearable, its hard to try to describe it hopefully this is some of what she feels. Theres a poll on my profile if you want the next chapter to be in Emmett's view of the snowy day or just have me continue the story with Rose, keep me posted on how I'm doing and plz answer the poll so i can add another chapter soon (;**

** FallingAngel14**


	9. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

Days went by so slowly my restraint that kept me from fleeing to the shadows of my room was tested every second I felt Emmett's gaze on me.

He never left the living room, he made it so much harder to ignore him. Everyday I'd set myself on the couch and pretend to read a magazine or if no one was near which barely happened I stare at the wall and let the wound vibrate with pain.

Emmett would set himself on the chair as far away from mine and try to start conversation, it hurt me even more to see him fake a smile and try so hard to get me to talk to him. It took my whole will to not wince or show any emotion when I answered, always with the shortest response possible.

After awhile I figured he would give up and go find someone that could give him what he deserved, these hopes helped a little but they mostly brought more suffering. I didn't want Emmett to love anyone but me…

He was so faithful, I mean I was pretty but it wasn't like I'd give in and be able to love that way. I wished desperately that I could but it wouldn't happen, dieing seemed a better choice then to go through that hell, again……..

Today was very odd though, I sat in the living room the whole day, with my eyes closed and waited for Emmett to bound into the room.

When I finally opened my eyes it was dark out, he hadn't come the whole day… maybe he had finally realized he couldn't be with me.

My chest ached with pain as this possibility soaked in, it felt like my dead heart had been torn wide open.

I was muffling my sobs into the couch cushion when Edward came in.

" Rose, why make yourself suffer, your both crazy about each other……… I don't get wh-….Oh"

I wanted to completely disappear I had so carefully kept most of my horrific past from Edward, he knew parts but not all of it

. "Rose you don't give him enough credit, he wouldn't care you know….he hasn't come out of his room all day, he thinks you hate him."

I felt like tearing him apart, did he know what I was going through , so Emmett could be HAPPY

"Edward, thanks for your advice but please…..just leave."

"but..Ros-"

The glare I gave him knocked his worried gaze right off.

I turned my head back to the cushion, as he practically whispered

"Don't give up your one chance at happiness… you won't always have the option"

I looked to where he had stood only to give my confusion to a bare wall.

What did he mean anyway??

Did Emmett finally find someone else… or was he going to??

I quickly shoved this thought to the back of my head I couldn't handle more pain right now.

With a quiet sigh I went upstairs just like every other day. Day after day went by and Emmett no longer visited or came out of his own room, horror seemed to never leave me as I waited for his foot steps for three days.

Every day ended the same, Edward gave me a worried glance but said nothing, and then I'd wallow in my room for the rest of the night.

The next day was even stranger, I came down to grave faces everywhere I turned… the only one missing was Emmett.

I turned to Edward "_Is Emmett still in his room",_

He looked at me and mouthed _Emmett's gone._

The whole world seemed to freeze as Edward answered my jumbled thoughts,

"He came down to the kitchen and said he was leaving and then……… he left, like ten minutes ago."

My legs where running before I knew where I was going, as I broke into the front yard the passing breeze told me he was about five miles away.

I was setting myself up for more heart break, I started to slow down until I saw him about thirty feet away.

My hand was on his shoulder when the word crumbled out "Emmett…". I gasped as he turned toward me, all humor was gone from his glorious eyes, they were blank and hard with no feeling in them at all.

" Rose…." he sighed my name, like it was effort to talk at all.

"Emmett, don't leave" my voice came as a squeaky cry.

Something glinted in his eyes as he answered "Rose, I thought I could heal you but all I'm doing is making it worse…….I can't stay, its killing you."

Common sense and any outcomes left my head as I saw his face twisted in pain and agony, I had to see him smile again.

"Emmett your helping…..its me…not you" I was sobbing, my words where so slurred I thought he would ask me to repeat myself when he turned and whispered

"I'm sorry, Rose".

All my doubts seemed small now compared to me never seeing him again, defeat tainted my voice

" I love you, Emmett'

I fell forward into steel arms and with a gasp looked up into never ending eyes.

**A/N: hey the pollis still up so the next chapter will be either Emmett's point of view or Rosalie's continued.., hoped u liked the chapter I put it up because i didn't want to leave my very supportive fans waiting. Thanks for the reviews guys it helps so much!! vote now on the poll and more will come!! Till then**

**FallingAngel14 (;**


	10. My Wounded Angel

**My wounded Angel**

**EPOV**

Days blurred by as what seemed an impossible speed, I learned more and more about the beautiful being before me.

Rose kept me looking for new ways to make her smile or laugh, everyday I pinched myself waiting to wake up from this glorious dream. She was so perfect in many other ways then her dazzling beauty.

What surprised me most was she didn't seem to realize just how lovely she was, so many different pieces of her I learned a little bit about everyday. I waited to wake from this wonderful dream but the day never came when she laughed I just about burst with happiness.

I had fallen for an angel, the day I opened my eyes to this new world was the day I had really completely opened my eyes.

I saw small but beautiful things the way the sun shone brighter when Rose was near, how when ever she did the simple gesture of sweeping her hair from her face love burst forth filling my whole body, all I every wanted now was to see her make sure she didn't disappear like the illusion I was sure she had to be.

Since the first day we meet she had acted so nervous, my only instinct was to try to make her smile again.

She left me so stumped sometimes, always apologizing for saving me, what did she have to be sorry for? Every time I reminded her of this she gave me a small smile and tried not to show the confusion that was so bold in her topaz eyes.

I couldn't understand why she was so self-conscious, she surly had no trouble in a relationship. Someone must have broken her heart, I felt my heart speed up as rage consumed my thoughts, if anyone ever hurt her they'd have to deal with me.

I was interrupted by the sound of bells as Rose tapped my shoulder trying to get my attention.

"Emmett, earth to Emmet………"

Calm swept over me as I saw her face and came to the conclusion that I would try my hardest to heal her broken heart.

" Oh sorry Rose just thinking" she gave mea puzzled smile and left to stay in her room for the night, giving me plenty of time to plan a great day tomorrow.

As I thought of what I could do to get her to laugh, or even just a small smile, I looked out my window to small flakes of snow that would soon cover the whole ground, the idea came.

Snow, there were so many ways to have fun, the possibilities were endless.

For the rest of the night I tried not to jog up to Rose's room just so I could make sure she still existed, when dawn finally broke I gave her a few minutes to dress and as soon as I heard her small foot steps make there way back to her bed I was off.

Two second later I was at her doorway, she was so perfect, I almost didn't want to disturb her as she gazed out at the glorious day, but the will to hear her voice was stronger so I broke the silence

" Hey Rose I have a great idea for-" my excitement sent my plan for the day whirling out when I saw the look of distress on her face it pained me to see her features so twisted, concern filled my voice

" Rose are you ok??"

She glanced over to me and put on a fake smile I imagined anyone could see through,

"I'm fine I just hate snow, I don't feel like doing anything today"

She looked annoyed as my grin got bigger, I loved challenges and I knew exactly what I had to say to get her outside, I just had to play up to it, I stepped over to her bed and sat down leaving a small space between us.

" You don't have to be- I paused as I knew the next word would strike her heart but in the end work up to my plan -human to enjoy snow".

She winced just as I knew she would, I wanted so badly to hug her but she didn't seem to keen on touching I'd have to go slow, and worse be patient, at lest it didn't seem that bad I would wait for Rose forever.

She paused as she composed herself

" I don't want to ok…."

Her smile turned to a frown by the end of the sentence, this was to hard not being able to comfort her but it would just make it worse if I tried.

So I finalized my plan and started to walk towards her door pretending to be defeated. It made me happy how much she knew me when she stopped me in my tracks.

"Emmett get it over with what's the catch??" I surpassed a laugh as I turned to her glare which just made my grin bigger.

" I just don't get it…. that's all".

She looked at me and slowly responded as she stepped off her bed

" Don't get….. what??"

I practically shouted each word knowing that I might as well live it up because she be in my face in seconds

"That you of all people would be afraid of snow"

She was in my face in a half a second her breath made my head whirl as she yelled at me

"I'm not afraid of Snow!!" all I could do was try not to kiss her as she stammered.

I tried to regain my composure and broke the silence and the wonder in her eyes

"ok ok then prove it lets go" I ran down the stairs before my restraint left me, one of these days I wasn't going to be able to hold back, little did I know that day was today.

I stepped out on to the back patio and thought of what we should do first, well best to confuse her, she always looked so adorable when she looked at me for the answers it made me feel like she might just love me back….

I frowned would she ever love me back??

I heard her foot steps in the kitchen so I resorted to making the classic snowman as our first event.

I kneeled to the ground and started forming a ball of snow which I began to roll towards a shady spot by the side of the house as I looked up Rose glanced my way, I almost thought I could see relief in her eyes but that must have been my imagination.

Joy was so near, it would be so easy, clearly Rose wasn't the type to know what a snowman was

"Ok Rose you make the head and I'll get the middle."

Her eyes darkened as I got the answer I expected " Make a head…. what??"

I played dumb and gave her an astounded look

" The snowman's head… please tell me you have made a snowman before"

Then she surprised me with a look of pure confidence she smiled and replied " A snowman of course go ahead and get started, I'll make the…. the head".

Even the pause at the end would have fooled anyone.

But then again, when would she ever have had the time or desire to make a snowman.

I shook my head at the prospect and replied "Ok I'll be back in a second…" before I turned to leave I saw her shaking with consumed laughter,

what game was she playing??

I walked a way and started to absent mindly roll together a snowman.

All my thoughts were concentrated on Rose's small lie when I heard a soft scrap, I looked around the house Just in time to see Rose shimming up the gutter to the roof.

I couldn't help letting out a small chuckle when I realized what she was trying to do, I peeked over at the roof and saw Rose mashing together a pretty lumpy snowball, I ran over to the nearest tree and called out "Rose??" playing along with the game, it put the biggest grin on my face when I saw her stifle her own giggle.

I ran to the other side of the house and climbed up the gutter, I bounced onto the roof and with a small crunch made my way to Rose, who was leaning over the side of the roof waiting for me.

I was to inches away from Rose when my boot scraped the roof and she turned to me almost ramming her lips to mine, she looked so surprised but not as surprised as when I spoke

" Having fun??"

Horror washed over me as I saw her fall backwards, I jumped down into the white mess as both our body's hit the snow mine a few feet away from hers.

My face loomed over hers looking for sign of injury, that wouldn't be there.

I stammered out my apology " Rose are you ok, I'm so sorry I had no idea… you just…. I'm sorry" She was so close now, she looked so terrified all I wanted to do comfort her.

She was so fragile on the inside and then it was all to much her eyes on mine and her lips so close before I knew it mine covered hers.

Heat radiated through my body she tasted like the lip gloss she had put on this morning but it went deeper then that she tasted like pure sorrow that only made me deepen the kiss until I felt her shaking under me,

I looked up into her tightly shut eyes I leaned my face back terrified that I had ruined exactly what I had been building

"Rose I'm so sorry you where just…. so close…I'm sorry, Rose??"

I hoped my explanation would be enough as I saw her eyes open with tears that couldn't fall, she let out a scream that made me jump back feet to give her space,

I looked up to see her running deep into the forest, for moment I was frozen, I broke her heart, and then all I wanted to do was sob until I realized maybe I might still have a chance even if we were forever friends it was something.

I bolted after her hoping to come across her path but the snow was almost blinding now, there was no way I'd find her, hoping she decied to hide in her room,

I blindly made my way back to the house. Grief washed over me, I had ruined everything with my selfish kiss.

The same thought taunted my mind as trudged home..

_What had I done??_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey hope you liked Emmett's POV, it gave me a break from what should happen next with Rose this story is getting harder and harder to write, ideas are appricated it'll help the story along faster. the next chapter will be in Emmett's POV when Rose toldhim she loved him... FINALLY!! LOL so keep reviewing with ideas and commets and I'll get the next chp up soon. (;**_


	11. Withering Away

**Withering away**

**EPOV**

I spent the hours with my eyes glued to the glass, which was a worthless cause considering every thing was a white blur.

Edward walked by only to gaze into the back of my head and walk away with a sigh, he had given up on telling me she would turn up when she was ready.

My whole body shook with sobs that couldn't allow the closure of tears, that should have been streaming down my face.

I was so stupid, sure that kiss…. It was beyond belief but it still hurt Rose.. something I promised myself I would never do.

Feeling like a worthless nobody my thoughts traveled to more pain,

_did she hate me??, could we even be friends now??, How bad had I broken her??, _and the worst of all _Was she ever coming back??_.

I looked up suddenly when just over the screaming wind I could have sworn I heard a crunch.

It didn't seem like I could run fast enough until I saw her trudging through the snow with the most agonizing look on her face that made me wince.

I jumbled all my thoughts together as she looked up into my face

"Rose, are you ok……what happened I-I'm……I'm so sorry"

I stammered as I tried to say everything at once. It took me forever just to compose the sentence as I paused in between thoughts.

The voice that spoke I hardly recognized it was so filled with fear and pain it made my insides crumble.

"I'm fine…I-I'm just going to warm up in my room for awhile"

She quickly turned to my right and started to walk away, As soon as she turned her face from mine I felt like the world was darker.

My hand shot to her shoulder as I searched for the right words coming up with the only ones I could think to ask

"Rose are you sure…your ok?"

Her shoulder flinched away from my hand as she turned the most horrible glare I had ever seen on to me.

Before she could yell anything she recomposed her face into a heartbreaking frown, probably seeing the tears that had gathered in my eyes, she was kind to the one that had caused her more injury to her broken heart.

" Please Emmett I just…. Let me go…. please"

As her voice cracked it continued to crack my heart.

She was gone before I could stop her, leaving me to break down in the snow. I almost stayed there hoping to get buried beneath the snow, now of all times was the first I wished I wasn't immortal.

Maybe taking myself out was what needed to happen and being selfish I walked back to the house back into the life of someone who was better off with out me, I just didn't see myself living without her…..ever.

What meet me at the house almost made me dash up to her room, which would only make everything worse.

Sobs echoed through out the house making my own body shake with silent cries.

Determination sent me up the stairs I would tell her sorry and leave but when I finally did peep into her room, I couldn't do it I had to try once more and see if I could help and if she started to wither away I'd leave.

The night seemed to last forever as the haunting thoughts seemed to swallow me in to the darkness, the only light that kept me from falling was the image of Rosalie with one of her signature smiles, the one I barely ever saw and now probably would never see.

Her face kept my hopes up even when they seemed so small, she was my warmth that kept me in the light for the endless hours till dawn.

When day finally came I was surprised to see Rose in the living room, my heart almost burst as I thought the impossible, she's forgiven me.

It was only until I looked into her eyes that were so far away and filled with sorrow that I realized she was only down her to stay sane and please…me.

My insides fought a war of emotions as I hated myself for her forgiveness, I wanted to comfort her so badly and it was something I couldn't do.

I sat the farest I could from her frail body she looked so drained of life…

I looked into her eyes that flashed pain as she realized how close I was.

The only thing I could think to do was to try to get her to talk to me, so I could see just how bad the extent of the damage was….

My conversation include simple subjects at first "Nice weather, wasn't it??, Are you going shopping soon??, How much longer to you think spring will take??.

How she answered was what killed me, her voice lacked any cheer…. It held no emotion as she quickly answered yes or no.

She didn't seem to even really see me when she answered, my determination flared as I tried talking about my family trying to get more then one word answers.

Maybe if I got her to talk she'd open up.

My attempts where useless, she replied with the quickest, shortest response, never giving opinion she showed no breakthrough or any sign that I was helping.

I spent days trying never getting anything to give me hope, only the fact that deep down I knew Rose was there.

I just wasn't sure if I was ever going to be able bring it out or if my departure would…

I spent the next days wallowing in my room, I didn't even bother coming down to see Rose, she was better off without me.

I spent the hours thinking of when I would leave and where, I had no family anymore I was dead my funeral had been in the paper.

I knew no one that knew I was still alive besides the Cullens.

My mind finally battered down the choices to just going and exploring the world, what did I have to lose, I couldn't die, at lest not to easily.

My leave was the next morning before Rose even got up, I knew as soon as I saw her face I'd convince myself I needed to stay.

The next morning I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could hoping I wouldn't have to face anyone I didn't know how much self control would keep me from staying.

I sighed in relief as my hand made it to the back door when Edward came around the corner

"Emmett… what's going on??."

I turned to the confusion that showed plain as a day on Edwards face.

"I'm leaving"

And then before he could convince me otherwise, I was running, about a mile away my heart tore wide open, it took the thought that Rose was better off to keep me going and it still seemed like such a silly reason to be so far away from her…

My surroundings blurred as I walked deeper into the forest, my heart turned against all rational thoughts.

It all ended the same with the conclusion that I loved Rose and I'd have to make her realize she had no reason to avoid or love me.

Being friends was enough , even if I'd always secretly urge for so much more.

My heart quickly shut up the shouts of how stupid I was being as I turned around to head bac-

The sight before me was one that left me speechless, I melted under her simple touch, I almost fell apart when she whispered my name, she came after me, maybe she did lov-

No she couldn't.

"Emmett…".

And then I saw it all the pain still lingering on her features I couldn't stay and watch her slowly fall to nothing.

I breathed in a small breath and then turned hiding any emotions that would cause her to feel sorry for me, she had no reason to bring doom to herself.

My fist tightened as she gasped taking in my appearance.

I sighed her name trying not to break down and beg for her to let me stay.

" Rose…."

"Emmett, don't leave"

She looked so broken her voice squeaked.

My hands yearned to reach out to her, one hug wouldn't hurt.

For one moment I let feeling show through, quickly gathering it together I explained why I **had** to leave.

"Rose, I thought I could heal you but all I'm doing is making it worse…….I can't stay, its killing you."

I looked up thinking she'd nod and turn back to the house, my face twisted as I realize this was exactly what I hoped wouldn't happen.

"Emmett your helping…..its me…not you"

I took a small step forward and for a quick moment I imagined what would happen if I continued forward, it could go either way she could fall hopelessly in love with me…or get finished off with the final blow.

I turned my back and started to walk away giving her three words as a reply

"I'm sorry, Rose"

She was sobbing I almost turned to give her one last glance when four words rammed the shield I'd put over my heart

" I love you, Emmett"

There was no way I heard her right, I turned to face her and stepped forward as she fell.

I grabbed her arms as she fell , and looked into her eyes……

there was finally something in them looking back at me, it filled my heart with the same love that was now gazing back at me.

**A/N: Vote now on ur favorite chapter of rosalie's protector i really value ur opnion and im curious to see which one u guys like best. hope u like this chapter i'm thinking the next in rose's POV but if u perfered Emmett's or both plz tell me by reviewing. Any ideas would be soo appricated this story is getting harder and harder to write. hence my chapters take longer, but ideas would bring chapters quicker. ok I'll quit babbling, more soon(;**

**Falling Angel 14**


	12. Filling The Void

**EPOV**

Her eyes held mine yet I couldn't find the words to speak.

Had I heard her right?

Was it possible for a being as beautiful as her to love someone……… like me????

It didn't seem possible but I couldn't bring myself to ruin the silence. All I wanted to do was continue to drown in those amber eyes.

"Emmett, please….. don't leave."

I just wanted to kiss her, so badly. How could she believe that I was leaving to get away from her?

"Rose I…. don't want to…..leave…"

What happened next would have warmed my heart, if I still had one. She smiled the smallest of smiles but still it was a smile that spread joy throughout my body.

Could it be?

Maybe she did harbor some feelings for me. I didn't think they could compare to anything I was feeling right now just watching those lips pull into an upward curve. Was she happy that I wanted to stay?

"Emmett I don't deserve you.."

I couldn't help myself I had to make sure she knew how I felt and not the muddled version she seemed to have of my feelings toward her. Slowly I placed my hands in hers and with a quick movement glanced to see Rose's reaction.

What I saw almost stopped me.

Her face was tensed and all I could see was that she was fighting her feelings. Whether these feelings were good or bad, I couldn't guess.

Fighting my basic instinct to snatch my hands away I continued to slowly pull Rosalie to her feet. Then before I could talk myself out of it I gently placed my palm to the side of Rose's carved face.

She flinched away but slowly slid her face back into my hand.

Was she to disgusted to let me touch her, maybe she couldn't stand the thought of being anything but friends. I would take anything I could get from her. I just wanted to be near her, the magnetic pull between us was driving me crazy. I forced myself not to kiss her afraid that I would only hurt her again.

"Rose you don't have to pretend to… love me…"

"No Emmett that's not what I mean..I..I just can't, I can't." She stammered through every word.

I tried not to show the sorrow that was loomed over me, she couldn't love me, I wasn't enough.

"Rose don't feel sorry for me, you deserve to be with someone you truly love….even if that's not me."

Her eyes widened and then her face transformed into one of determination.

"If I have to be with anyone, I want to be with you." As each word slide out I felt my body shake with tremors.

"Rose don-

Her arms came around me in a flash.

Her touch was like fire lighting ablaze the surface of my skin. Her face was mere inches from mine, as she spoke her eyes stayed glued to my lips

"Can you put up with me?"

"Rose are you kidding? all I've ever wanted is to be with you."

Her eyes traveled back to meet mine before she spoke

"good" and then her lips smashed into mine.

I felt like I was ablaze, I couldn't feel the ground I was standing on moments before. Her lips were warm against mine. My arms slide down and twisted around the small of her back pulling Rose even closer to me.

Her lips trembled on mine and I gently took my lips from hers kissing her forehead and her neck.

" Emmett.." she gasped as I kissed each corner of her mouth.

Gasping I enhaled her scent and looked down into her eyes, she was shaking but with desire or fear?

"Rose?"

She looked up at me "Emmett, I don't think I can give you my love"

Rejection tried to spill over me but I stiffened, I needed to know her feelings.

"Rose I thought you felt the same way?"

She grimaced "Emmett, I want to be with you….. I just… I don't know if I can" Her eyes filled with unshed tears

"I've been hurt before and he ruined me….i'm broken"

My body tensed with rage, someone had hurt her? Caused her to be afraid of a kiss? If she was broken, all i wanted to do was fix the pieces that had shattered.

She gasped causing me to look down into her eyes that mirrored undeserved shame.

She wimpered away when I reached for her trembling hands.

"why would you want to be with someone tainted Emmett?"

Her words knocked me back.

She didn't believe she was good enough for me…..

"Rose you don't understand I….. I love y-

her hands cut off my words.

Flushing her eyes was disbelief and what…..hope?

her blond hair flew as she shook her head back and forth. "I told you I didn't deserve you, your clean, pure and I'm…. destroyed"

She turned ran and was gone.

She loved me but she was gone.

I would have turned and kept on my pitiful journey to who knows where but I was no longer empty. The void that was empty was now filled with the pure not tainted love of an angel.

She didn't want to know how I felt but for once I didn't care.

I love Rosalie Lillian Hale and she loved me.

I no longer had an excuse to leave her. My feet traced her retreating steps but I couldn't feel them all I could feel was the sense that I finally accomlished the impossible.

The angel loved me.

**A/N: So it's been awhile since i've written.... well ok its been 2years but i found myself reading fanfiction and i couldn't help but laugh when i signed in. i didnt think i'd remember my password but it came to me as i typed in the letters. Sorry if you've been waiting, i hope you enjoy the new chapter and keep holding on, i will have more by Sunday. ((((=**


End file.
